Complicated Love
by Lucy Ada Wong
Summary: Ada y Leon se reencuentran que es lo que pasara se quedaran juntos o jamas lo estaran. Este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste. Gracias por comentar.
1. Capitulo 1

Ella estaba ahí parada sobre la azotea de un edificio, observándolo a el, a el amor de su vida con el que por distintas circunstancias no podía estar aunque se enamoro de el desde el primer dia en que lo conoció y cada vez que se cruzaba con el su amor crecia, recordaba la primera vez que lo había besado en raccoon city, para ella había sido sumamente especial y esperaba que el hubiera sentido lo mismo. El caminaba por ahí, no se daría cuenta de que ella lo vigilaba a menos que mirara hacia arriba, pero para cuando lo hiciera Ada ya se habría ido.

Ella muchas veces pensaba en Leon, lo amaba y quería decírselo pero su trabajo era bastante complicado no quería que Leon fuera a la cárcel o muriera si la atrapaban a ella, prefería seguir huyendo de el para protegerlo.

Le irritaba bastante ver a Angela Miller cerca de Leon, no estaba segura de si Leon sentía algo por ella y aunque lo dudaba, esa situación la ponía bastante celosa. En ese momento observo como Miller llego corriendo hacia Leon, Ada esbozo un gesto de desagrado. Pero luego pensó que si ella debía vivir en la soledad no debía condenar a Leon a lo mismo y aunque la idea de perderlo le rasguñaba el alma quería que el fuera feliz con o sin ella. Pero no lo perdería tan fácil ella era Ada Wong, y Miller no hiba a quitarle lo que ella amaba. Esbozo una sonrisa para si misma y camino para bajar del edificio.

Leon se encontraba bastante irritado Angela era un completo fastidio. El había hablado con Angela y le había explicado que el amaba a otra persona, pero ella no entendía (estaba estúpida). Angela intento besar a Leon pero el se retiro antes, Ada acababa de salir del edificio vio a Angela hacer eso ya que se encontraba unos metros detrás de ellos, ver aquella escena la puso furiosa, pero se tranquilizo debía mostrarse neutral. Se acerco a ellos.

- Buenos días, Sr. Kennedy - dijo mostrando una sonrisa

- Ada! Que haces aquí?

- Paseaba por aquí y te vi - mintió

Angela interumpio la platica para presentarse

- Hola soy Angela Miller una gran amiga de Leon o tal vez algo mas? - dijo mirando a Leon

Esto ultimo hizo que Ada sintiera rabia, pero contesto secamente:

- Un placer mi nombre es Ada Wong

Ada seguía molesta y pensaba para sus adentros: "¿algo mas?" jamás dejare que me lo quites Miller. Angela interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- El gusto es mio, y desde cuando conoces a mi Leon?

Esa palabra hizo que Ada apretara los dientes de la rabia. Esa palabra retumbaba en sus oídos "mi Leon" tuvo ganas de reírse de Angela y dejarle en claro que Leon no es suyo, pero se resigno a responder.

- Mucho tiempo….. toda una vida.

- Encerio? Entonces debemos ser amigas quiero saber todo sobre el.

- Si, supongo que si - dijo Ada esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa.

Leon interrumpió la platica entre ambas mujeres.

- Me mucho gusto volverte a ver, a pasado tiempo

- Si lo se mi querido Leon

Esta vez la que se puso furiosa fue Angela, ella no pudo ocultar su enojo y esto le causo mucha gracia a Ada. Leon miraba a Ada periso en los ojos de ella. Angela comenzó a sentirse ignorada y lo estaba.

- Querido? – dijo Miller

- Si, querido

Angela se enfureció aun mas

- Lo bno es qe solo son amigos, s no fuera asi me pondría celosa

-Celosa ?, acaso estas saliendo con ella Leon?, por que no me lo dijiste felicidades! –dijo con una sonrisa que ocultaba su dolor y enojo.

-No yo no estoy saliendo con ella, tal vez te confundste con las palabras

- Ahh – se resigno a decir, ella se sentía feliz de que Leon no saliera con Angela, le daba tranquilidad

-Bueno tengo que irme a comer estoy hambrienta – dijo Ada

- Te acompaño - se ofreció Leon, ella negó con la cabeza y entro aun restaurante que se encontraba a unos metros de donde estaban

Leon recibió una llamada, debía a ir a arreglar unos asuntos pendientes, asi que se fue, Miller se quedo parada un momento hasta que Leon desapareció de su vista y entonces entro a el resturante donde se encontraba ada y se sento enfrente de ella. Ada nisiquiera la miro simplemente le pregunto

- que haces aquí Miller?

- Tenemos que hablar

-De que?

- De Leon

- Asi, claro

-el es mio y quiero que eso quede muy en claro wong

Ada no pudo evitar reírse ante la amenaza de angela

-Encerio? Eso no fue lo que el dijo

- Quiero que te alejes de el o si no…..

-Jaja o si no que? Quiero que mires dos veces antes de amenazar a alguien como yo

-Lo veo muy bien, estoy amenazando a ada wong una estúpida que quiere robarme a mi león

-Tu Leon? - dijo Ada entre risas, Ada no podía evitar reírse

Angela se enojo he intento golpear el rostro de Ada , pero Ada detuvo el golpe sin ningún esfuerzo mientras seguía comiendo tranquilamente.

-Sera mejor que cuides tus palabras y acciones Miller o terminaras muerta

Ada se levanto de la mesa dejo dinero sobre ella y salió del restaurant Angela la siguió

- A donde cree vaz? No he terminado

-Pero yo si

Angela intento golpearla de nuevo pero esta vez Ada sujeto su brazo y lo rompió. Angela dejo salir un grito de dolor. Angela intento patearla pero Ada la esquivo y la hizo caer al piso sin darle importancia

-Alejate de Leon –dijo Miller, Ada se rio entre dientes

Ada se dio media vuelta y volvió a donde se encontraba Miller tirada y le dio una patada en la cara, la nariz de Angela comenzó a sangrar.

- Eso es por decirme estúpida hace rato, y si sigues jodiendo me encargare de que un cuchillo entre en tu cuello, para ver si haci dejas de ladrar

Ada se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino. Mas adelante se encontró con Leon.

- Lo de angela y yo no es verdad ella esta loca, yo ya se lo explique

- Tus relaciones personales no me interesan Leon

- Lo se solo quería decírtelo

-Bueno nos vemos después, Sr. Kennedy

-Escucha ya no puedo mas Ada debo hacerlo

León tomo el rostro de Ada entre sus manos y la beso, Ada no pudo resistirse y se dejo llevar por el beso. Ada rodeo el cuello de Leon con sus brazos. El la abrazaba fuertemente mientras seguían su apasionado beso. Ella se sentía protegida entre sus brazos, como si fuera una ñina pequeña, se sentía feliz, inmensamente feliz. Leon la abrazaba con fuerza no quería dejarla ir, el la amaba, su corazón regozaba de alegría. Entonces Ada escucho unos pasos y se separo de Leon, aunque el se negaba a soltarla ella logro escapar de sus brazos . Angela los vio ya separados he hizo un gesto de disgusto y camino hacia ellos (siempre de pinche impertinente la pendeja de Angela. Miro con odio a Ada y se paro junto a Leon, aun emitia gestos de dolor por su brazo.

- Que te paso angela? – pregunto Leon

- mm… nada me cai y me rompi el brazo

- Deberías ir al hospital – dijo Ada con una sínica sonrisa

Ada se mordió el labio para ocultar su sonrisa. Y sintió el vibrador de su teléfono y contesto

-Si ella habla, mm…. Esta noche? Si esta bien ok bye.

Leon se quedo mirándola un poco extrañado y serio al parecer estaba celoso y se preguntaba quien y para que le habían llamado?

-¿ Quien te llamo?- pregunto Leon

-Un amigo

- Te veras con tu amigo en la noche ehh? – interrumpió Angela

- Si, asi es

Leon seguía mirando a Ada seriamente. (aquí entra la cnacion Que Bello de Playa Limbo va asi : que bellos son tus celos de hombre que salen cada vez que me vez partir lalalala ok no no se por que me acorde de esa canción)

-Umm… es algo sopechoso – agrego Angela

- Si lo es, algún problema?

- No, por supuesto que no yo estare cenando con Leon

Ha Ada le hervía la sangre pero contesto rápidamente

-Interesante disfruten su cena

- Eso no es verdad Angela – dijo Leon

- Pero saliendo del Hospital no podre mover mi brazo, no me dejaras sola o si?

- Hasta luego Sr. Kennedy, espero que haya disfrutado el beso – dijo Ada una vez que lo dijo se arrepintió un poco pero ver rabiar a Angela le saco una sonrisa

-¿ Cual beso? – pregunto Angela

-Por cierto, toma Angela – le lanzo una pastilla y Angela la atrapo

-Una pastilla? Para que?

- Es una menta, apestas.

Angela avento la pastilla al piso y estallo en rabia pero Ada ya se había ido de ahí.


	2. Chapter 2

**Complicated Love**

**CAPITULO 2**

Ángela no era competencia para Ada. Ada podría acabar con ella en menos de 2 minutos, sin embargo no podía ya que las "reglas" de Leon se lo impedían, aunque a Leon Ángela lo irritara no permitiría que alguien a quien a pesar de todo consideraba una buena persona fuera asesinada. Pero pensaría en como deshacerse de ella después, ahora tenia una misión no muy difícil pero debía concentrarse en su tarea.

Leon recibió una llamada de Hunnigan habían burlado la seguridad de los laboratorios de gobierno y robado una muestra del virus C. Leon iba de vuelta a su apartamento después de ver a Hunnigan y logro notar a alguien caminando a pocos metros frente a el, sus pasos eran tan silenciosos como la noche, era ella.

- Ada? – pregunto Leon

- Sr. Kennedy – dijo ella reconociendo la voz al instante

- Que haces aquí?

- Lo mismo te pregunto

- Voy a mi apartamento - respondió Leon

- Que interesante, bueno nos vemos después, que tenga una linda noche

- Espera – dijo Leon acercándose a ella intento besarla pero Ada se lo impidió colocando su mano frente a sus labios ((Leon beso entonces apasionadamente la mano de Ada ok no esto no))

- Hay alguien mas? – pregunto Leon en voz baja

- No

- Entonces… es que yo…. Creí que… no me amas?

Ada no sabia que responder, podía mentirle a Leon diciéndole que no pero lo perdería, y si le decía que si…. No sabia que responder.

- Solo dímelo y dejare de molestar – dijo Leon interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Ada.

Ada no supo que responder, Leon la miraba a los ojos y ella también lo hacia miraba aquellos ojos azulados que tanto le gustaban en Leon. Lo beso al no saber que responder, mientras se besaban llego Ángela caminando, al principio no los distinguía bien pero conforme se fue acercando los reconoció, siguió caminando temblando de la rabia, si se detenía, ellos se darían cuenta. Ellos siguieron besándose varias beses cada vez lo disfrutaban mas y los sentimientos entre ellos crecían. De pronto escucharon pasos y Ada se separo de Leon había muchos agentes del FBI apuntándoles a ambos. ¿Cómo la habían descubierto, todo había salido perfecto; el robo, la huida, el tiempo, en nada había fallado? Detrás de los agentes se encontraba Ángela sonriendo.

- Allí esta es ella – dijo Ángela observando a un agente

- Srita. Esta segura?, no tenemos pruebas y si detenemos a alguien inocente….

- Solo háganlo, estoy segura.

Los agentes avanzaron hacia ambos, los esposaron y los revisaron.

- Aquí esta – grito uno de los agentes levantando un pequeño tuvo de la muestra del virus C.

Ada se dio vuelta, le arrebato el tubo de las manos al agente, propinándole un golpe y saco su lanza ganchos, pero después callo al piso de rodillas, todo había pasado tan rápido que Leon aun no conseguía comprenderlo, intento acercarse a Ada pero no pudo los agentes aun lo sujetaban. Un agente le había disparado a Ada en la pierna.

- Ada! – grito Leon

Ángela tampoco podía procesar lo que sucedió (ella si estaba estúpida, Leon solo confundido), ella solo quería que la arrestaran un tiempo mientras se realizaba una investigación, jamás se hubiera imaginado que ella había robado realmente la muestra, se sentía orgullosa de si misma lo había logrado, ahora tenia el camino libre. Unos agentes se acercaron a Ada para levantarla. Ángela se acerco a Ada y le susurro al oído.

- Te dije que te alejaras de Leon

- No creerás que me haz ganado tan fácil verdad Miller, voy a ir por ti – dijo Ada con su característica sonrisa maliciosa.

Metieron a Ada a una patrulla, iban a meter a Leon a otra pero Angela hablo con un agente y un momento después le quitaron las esposas a Leon.

- Que demonios hiciste Ángela – le dijo Leon sosteniéndola de los hombros, había rabia en sus ojos

- Que te pasa León Ada era una delincuente, o acaso te proponías encubrirla? – dijo Ángela molesta, y maldiciendo a Ada en sus pensamientos.

Ada había alcanzado ha ver que liberaban a León, eso le daba un poco de tranquilidad por lo menos León no iría a la cárcel por su culpa, en la patrulla iban cuatro agentes pudo haberlos asesinado rápidamente pero su pierna estaba muy adormecida y a pesar de que se había hecho un torniquete esta seguía sangrando, en algún momento de su huida se desmayaría. Ada paso varios días en la cárcel mientras se recuperaba su pierna, León la había ido a ver pero ella le pidió que no lo hiciera. Ya con su pierna completamente recuperada huyo de su encierro y se dirigió a la casa de Ángela a ejercer su venganza. Estaba vacía así que investigo y reviso todo con mucho cuidado no quería que la dueña se diera cuenta de aquella visita. Ada era tan lista que logro descubrir una puerta secreta que conducía a una sala bajo tierra, reviso lo que había ahí.

- Valla, Valla Ángela quien lo hubiera imaginado tienes tu propio mini laboratorio secreto y una muestra del virus C – dijo Ada para si misma- me llevare esto.

Entonces escucho el sonido de la puerta de aquella habitación y busco donde esconderse. Observaba por una pequeña rendija a Angela entrar ahí seguida por un grupo de agentes, era de esperarse seguramente ya le habían dado aviso de que había logrado escapar. Ada noto que cometió un pequeño error casi invisible, pero si Angela era lo bastante observadora lo notaria, había dejado tirada una hoja en el piso. Angela se agacho a levantar la hoja.

- Alguien estuvo aquí, revisen todo el lugar y cuidado puede ser ella – dijo Angela

Ada se movió muy rápido, tomo a uno de los agentes como rehén y le coloco la punta de la jeringa a pocos centímetros del cuello.

- Suéltalo – le advirtió uno de los agentes

Un agente disparo Ada logro esquivar la bala, Ada le introdujo la jeringa en el cuello al agente y corrió hacia la salida de la habitación, pero estaba cerrada y Angela tenia las llaves, los agentes le apuntaban. El agente se callo al piso y comenzó a mutar. Los agentes dejaron de apuntarle a Ada y giraron sus armas hacia el agente que estaba mutando, Este muto de una forma parecida a la que sufrió el hermano de Angela. Ada saco una pequeña pistola y se escondió detrás de unas cajas mientras miraba asqueada la masacre, el monstruo comenzó a matar sangrientamente a los agentes, Ada admiro la violenta muerte de Angela, el monstruo la lanzo hacia un lado, luego fue por ella la levanto y le atravesó el estomago con una de sus manos salpicando de sangre varios documentos y muebles, haga escuchaba los desgarradores gritos que emitía Angela, pero la mutación no se conformo con dejarla morir en paz los pocos minutos que le quedaban, en vez de eso presiono la cabeza de Angela con sus manos hasta que esta estallo, Ada estaba apunto de vomitar, quería que Angela muriera pero no de una forma tan violenta y asquerosa. Elimino el temor y las nauseas que sentía, debía salir de ahí antes de que esa cosa la descubriera, solo tenia una pequeña arma, las llaves que necesitaba se encontraban en la chaqueta de Angela, pero un movimiento equivocado podría provocarle la muerte a manos de el monstruo. Tenia que salir de ahí.

**CONTINUARA…..**


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno primero que nada gracias por sus comentarios y que bueno que les este gustando.

CAPITULO 3

Ada se mantenía tranquila pero atenta a los movimientos de la mutación, mientras planeaba cuidadosamente su huida. La habitación no era muy amplia por lo que debía ser sumamente rápida. Salió de su escondite, la mutación se abalanzo sobre ella, lo esquivo y rodo por el piso hacia las llaves las tomo justo a tiempo la mutación se dirigía de nuevo hacia a ella, le disparo varias veces a la cabeza mientras corría hacia la puerta, solo le faltaban unos cuantos centímetros cuando el monstruo la atrapo con su brazo y la levanto.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo ¿era la muerte?, ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan lenta?; ella sabia la respuesta se había vuelto lenta cuando Leon había despertado todas esas emociones en ella con aquel beso, antes sabia controlarlas pero ahora ya no funcionaba. Todas esas dudas la acosaban. No la dejaban pensar con claridad, era la única misión que no había completado y que jamás completaría "olvidar a Leon".

Una bala golpeo la cabeza de la mutación provenía del arma de uno de los agentes ya casi muerto, el monstruo volteo a ver de donde provenía la bala, esa era la oportunidad de Ada para escapar. Ada le dio un golpe a la mutación y se libero. Apenas alcanzo a tomar una barreta que se encontraba cerca y se giro contra el monstruo para clavársela, el monstruo dio unos pasos hacia atrás lo que le dio a Ada tiempo suficiente para tomar una de las armas que yacían tiradas junto a los agentes y comenzó a dispararle a la mutación, tomo de nuevo la barreta y se la encajo a la mutación en la frente, la mutación callo sin vida al piso. Ada se quedo inmóvil unos minutos apreciando aquella escena y luego salió de allí. No sabia a donde ir.

Leon abrió la puerta y vio a Ada, ella solo dijo en voz baja

- Angela….. esta muerta

- Que hiciste Ada?

- Yo …. no se que paso – dijo mientras su voz se quebraba

- Entra

Ada solo asintió con la cabeza y entro, Leon cerro la puerta y la miro a los ojos.

- Dime que paso – dijo Leon

Ada negó con la cabeza y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, no sabia que estaba haciendo ¿por que lloraba?, había aprendido a eliminar todos esos sentimientos de tristeza y culpa ¿por que los sentía? ¿Por Ángela? ¿Por ella? ¿por que había estado al borde de la muerte? ¿por todas las muertes que había presenciado y de las que algunas veces ella había sido la autora?, intento contener las lagrimas pero cuando Leon se acerco ha abrazarla no pudo contenerlas y se hecho a llorar sin comprender la razón. Cuando Leon se separo también tenia los ojos rojos, el jamás la había visto llorar y verla ahora le causaba dolor.

- Cálmate, escúchame no … no estas sola yo estoy aquí si? - dijo mientras sostenía el rostro de Ada en sus manos – dime que paso?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se lo conto.

- Ada…. Escucha no fue tu culpa, tu no pudiste hacer nada

- Yo inyecte al agente – lo interrumpió - y luego uno de sus compañeros me salvo

- Solo te defendiste

- Escúchate Leon me estas justificando y no lo merezco.

Leon se quedo callado unos minutos

- Tal vez tus acciones no fueron las mejores, pero no debes sentirte culpable, las de Ángela tampoco fueron las correctas – dijo Leon mientras la miraba – Además te contare algo : Hunnigan pensaba que Ángela planeaba una venganza por la muerte de su hermano por eso me encargo que la vigilara, por eso cuando robaron la muestra del virus C revisamos su casa pero no encontramos nada, piénsalo de esta forma tal vez impediste un ataque en el que morirían muchas personas. - Ada no respondió y cerro los ojos - Vamos…. Donde esta la Ada Wong que yo conozco?

- Yo….. no lo se – dijo sin abrir los ojos

- Sabes Ada? Cada día que pasa y te conozco un poco mas me enamoro mas de ti - sin obtener respuesta continuo hablando – hace unas semanas creí que ya no podía amarte mas de lo que lo hacia entonces pero me equivoque – Ada seguía con los ojos cerrados conteniendo las lagrimas, ya no podía mostrar mas debilidad - maldita sea Ada! Que tengo que decir o hacer para obtener una respuesta y saber si me amas?

- Tengo que irme

- A donde?

- No lo se, solo avísale a Hunnigan lo de la habitación para que saquen los cuerpos.

Ada se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió, pero Leon la volvió ha cerrar y se recargo en esta.

- No te iras

- Por que?

- Todo esto te puso muy mal, quiero que te quedes aquí para poder cuidarte

- Puedo cuidarme sola, gracias

- por favor solo esta noche, yo me quedare en el sofá, si quieres mañana puedes irte antes de que siquiera me d e cuenta, enserio me preocupas.

- Solo hoy – dijo Ada, Leon esbozo una pequeña sonrisa –por que no quiero conducir – agrego Ada

- Bien

- Bueno Sr. Kennedy puede mostrarme donde dormiré? – Leon asintió con la cabeza y la levo a la habitación. - Que duermas bien Leon

- Igual tu Ada

- Leon?

- Si?

- ¿quieres besarme?

- ¿Qué?

- Necesito que me beses

Los besos de Leon ya eran como una droga para Ada. Leon se acerco y la beso, ella lo abrazo con fuerza.

- No …. Ada ….. espera

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Esto no esta bien, tu estas en un momento de debilidad y siento que me aprovecho de eso, tal vez mañana me agradezcas por no haber permitido que hiciéramos esto


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4:**

Ada se paso toda la noche estudiando y buscando la forma de volver a ocultar sus emociones y sentimientos, ¿Cómo es que habían logrado salir?. Ella era Ada Wong una fría asesina a la que nada le importaba, había acabado con cosas peores que una simple mutación de virus G, había visto morir a varias personas a las que realmente apreciaba y aun así jamás había reaccionado como aquella noche; al menos no frente a alguien, siempre había llorado en silencio y junto a su soledad. Ella estaba consiente de que en algún momento iba a morir y pagar por todas sus acciones hace tiempo que lo había aceptado, pero no quería dejarlo a el, no quería morir sin que el supiera que lo amaba. Ella sabia que Leon la amaba, pero el era una buena persona, toda su vida la había dedicado al bien jamás había matado a un inocente, y ella era una asesina, la sangre de muchos manchaba sus manos; sin embargo ella se sentía orgullosa de ser una espía. ¿Era lo correcto aceptar a Leon?, ¿Ella era buena para el?.

- Ohh, maldita sea ¿por que la vida es tan complicada? – Se dijo a si misma.

Leon se despertó esperando ya no encontrarla pero para su sorpresa ella seguía ahí acostada durmiendo. El la miraba con una sonrisa

-Eres tan hermosa Ada – murmuro al tiempo que salía de la habitación.

Ada se despertó y salió de la habitación. Leon ya había preparado un apetitoso desayuno y lo había colocado sobre la mesa, y la invito a sentarse.

- Es enserio? – dijo mientras miraba el desayuno

- Que?

- Nada olvídalo – dijo al tiempo que se sentaba – gracias.

Cuando termino de desayunar, Ada se levanto, y recogió su plato para levarlo al trastero.

- Tengo que irme

- Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras – dijo Leon con una sonrisa

- Tengo mi propio departamento, gracias –Ada se dirigió a la salida

- Aun quieres el beso? – pregunto Leon, Ada se ruborizo un poco.

- Me temo que no Sr. Kennedy

- Oye espera … la policía no sabe que estuviste en la clase de Ángela, pero aun te buscan por el robo de la muestra – dijo Leon un tanto preocupado

- Si me lo suponía, no te preocupes Leon he escapado de gente mas peligrosa.

- Yo te ayudare

- No es necesario, tengo con que negociar – dijo con su característica sonrisa - para mañana ya estaré libre de cargos

- Que es lo que negociaras precisamente? – dijo Leon extrañado

- No quiero morir Leon….. No tras las rejas. Además yo…. Debo buscar la forma de sobrevivir sin importar el precio

- Aun cuando ese precio sea la vida de muchas personas? – dijo Leon con un tono molesto

Ada no respondió y salió del departamento.

Leon estaba confundido, Ada era muy complicada, la noche pasada la había visto llorar por lo sucedido en la casa de Ángela y ahora pensaba negociar algo que tal vez le costaría la vida a muchas personas ¿Qué demonios le sucedía?. Leon caminaba por la sala pensando que hacer, tal vez debía olvidarse de Ada, irse lejos y jamás volver, pero la simple idea hacia que le doliera el alma, ya lo había intentado cuando creyó que ella había muerto hace años, y ahora que la amaba mas que en ese entonces, no….. no podía hacerlo la amaba demasiado.

Fue a buscarla a su departamento, platicaron un rato, Leon se perdía constantemente en la platica ya que se quedaba admirando los ojos de Ada que lo hipnotizaban, durante unos minutos los dos se quedaron mirándose Ada no podía ocultarlo amaba a Leon y mucho, sus ojos lo demostraban. Leon sentía que el corazón se le saldría latía apresuradamente, se acerco a ella y la beso, los besos comenzaron a ser cada vez mas apasionados, ((y luego ya saben lo que pasa, eso no lo describiré por que no me gusta así que usen su imaginación))

Al despertar Leon salió de la habitación y observo a Ada sentada en un sillón mirando hacia abajo.

- Estas bien? – dijo mientras se acercaba a ella

- Leon…. Esto no funcionara tu eres uno de los buenos y yo una asesina… esto no acabara bien y lo sabes

- Esto funcionara, por que quiero que funcione, … tu no? -

- El querer no es poder – dijo con un poco de tristeza en sus ojos

- Y entonces….. que nos queda?

- olvidar….

- Eso es imposible yo no puedo olvidar esto como tampoco puedo olvidar mi pasado…. Nada se puede olvidar

- Nada se puede olvidar… - murmuro Ada tan bajo que Leon no alcanzo a comprender sus palabras; Leon había tocado un punto débil para Ada… su pasado. Este había girado en torno a una mentira.

A ella le habían dicho que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de transito, ella lo entendía era bastante madura pero acostumbraba llorar todas las noches. Vivía en un orfanato. Su nombre en ese entonces se lo había asignado la institución, los nombres de sus padres los que le habían dado eran falsos, creció en una mentira. Sufría de varias humillaciones por lo que apreciaba mas estar sola que rodeada de personas.

- La encontramos – dijo un hombre

- A mi hija – dijo una dama con mucha alegría, el hombre asintió

- En donde? - dijo la dama impaciente

- En un orfanato, venga conmigo

Al legar allí hablo con la directora de la institución, luego salió con lagrimas, se las seco con un pañuelo y avanzo hasta ella ( Ada ), y le obsequio una paleta

- Quien es usted? – dijo Ada recibiendo el dulce que la dama le otorgaba

- Una amiga mi pequeña niña – dijo sonriendo

- Usted no es mi amiga, y no lo quiero gracias – dijo Ada devolviéndole el dulce

- Entonces que es lo que quieres?

- Nada quiero que me deje sola, no necesito nada

- Esta bien mi pequeña me iré pero me gustaría que conservaras esto – dijo entregándole a Ada un dije de mariposa

- para que es?

- Una mariposa tiene cientos de significados, el que tu le quieras dar estará bien- dijo la dama empezando a llorar – espero que nos veamos en otra ocasión

- muchas gracias, es muy hermoso- dijo Ada mientras observaba la mariposa

Después de unos años Ada escapo de aquel lugar, la dama jamás se había aparecido de nuevo, sin embargo ella siempre portaba aquella mariposa. Dos años después se entero de que su antigua directora había enfermado, la directora había sido muy buena con ella durante su estancia allí. Investigo donde vivía y acudió a visitarla.

- Ohh mi querida Ada cuanto tiempo, temía que hubieras muerto, como te enteraste?

- Mi nombre no es Ada, tal vez no me recuerde ya han pasado dos años.

- Claro que me acuerdo de ti hay algo que no te di, por que huiste

- De que habla?

- Victoria busca detrás de todos los zapatos hay una pequeña caja de madera, tráemela por favor – dijo la ex directora dirigiéndose a una joven que seguramente la cuidaba, ella asinto con la cabeza y le entrego la caja, la directora extrajo un sobre de adentro de la c aja y se lo entrego

- Léelo Ada – dijo la directora

- Ya le dije que mi nombre no es Ada

- No te gustaría ese nombre?

- Si me encantaría llamarme asi pero ese no es mi nombre

- Lo es – dijo la directora, Ada comenzaba a irritarse pero se resigno a abrir el sobre

_Mi querida niña:_

_Me temo que por mas que deseo estar contigo_

_No puedo hacerlo, mi padre me separo de ti_

_Y de tu padre. _

_Ahora que te he encontrado es muy tarde,_

_No puedo presentarme ante ti, se te ha dicho que estoy muerta_

_Y decirte lo contrario te afectaría mucho._

_No deseo hacerte mal_

_Yo jamás te abandone y si ahora lo hago es por tu bien_

_Tu nombre debería ser Ada Wong, pero el que elijas es correcto_

_Ese collar se te ve muy bien, espero te haya gustado_

_Dale el significado que mas te convenza._

_Cuídate mucho_

Ada comenzó a recordar el día que la había visitado aquella extraña mujer y comenzó a llorar.

- Por que? , por que no me lo dijo antes? – Dijo casi gritando – era ella,….. Pudo habérmelo dicho…. Todo este tiempo creyendo que mi madre había muerto, todo este tiempo creciendo con otro nombre!

- Ada tranquilízate, el nombre no importa si no la persona, ella solo quería lo mejor para ti

- Ella no sabia lo que era mejor? , creyó que seguirme abandonando era lo correcto! Nunca la culpe por abandonarme … pero ahora..

- Cálmate pequeña…

- Mi nombre es Ada Wong no pequeña, recuerda cuando me pregunto por que no quería tener amigos…. Ahora lo entiende, ve como las personas en las que confías te traicionan y se justifican diciendo "era lo mejor" cuando saben que no lo era – dijo Ada gritando, las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas – Sabe como duele eso aquí – dijo mientras posaba su mano frente a su pecho

- Ada yo …. Lamento no habértelo dicho antes

- que se disculpe no hace que duela menos – dijo Ada secándose las lagrimas – donde esta ella?

- Murió ya hace un año

- Es enserio? Por que ya no se si creerle ni a usted ni a nadie- dijo mientras se arrancaba aquella mariposa y la lanzaba al piso

Ada ahora tenia un nuevo nombre y le gustaba, había escogido darle un significado a aquella mariposa… un nuevo comienzo una transformación a su vida y así lo hizo.

- Ada que te pasa?, estas bien? – dijo Leon sacándola de sus recuerdos

- Sal de aquí Leon

- Ada si algo de lo que dije te ofendió…. No fue mi intención

- solo quiero que te largues Leon ….. y te olvides de mi

- Eso es lo que quieres? Lo que en verdad quieres?

- Si – dijo secamente Ada conteniendo el dolor que sentía

- Bien - dijo Leon al tiempo que salía del apartamento

**Bueno quiero agradecer sus comentarios y pedirles que me digan si ya no les convence la historia en facebook varios me han dicho que describo mucho los pensamientos en vez de enfocarme mas en las acciones de los personajes que parece libro en vez de fic, pero bueno así me gusta escribir a mi y les pido de favor que si ya no les gusta en lo digan en los comentarios para dejar de escribirlo. Gracias.**


	5. Chapter 5

Una vez que Leon se fue las lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por el rostro de Ada. Ella continúo recordando su pasado.

Ella había escapado del orfanato por que ya no lo soportaba. Ya no quería estar allí, la directora le tenia afecto y la había ayudado, pero eso no era suficiente para forzarla a seguir ahí.

Habían ya pasado una semana desde que se escapo de allí, era una noche fría, ella pensaba en regresar a aquel lugar pero no podía se había propuesto forjar su propio destino y sobrevivir por sus propios medios. Entonces llego un hombre de unos 28 años tal vez.

- Es muy tarde para que estés sola aquí chica - dijo el hombre, sin obtener respuesta de Ada continuo hablando – deberías ir a tu casa

- No tengo casa, déjeme en paz

- Ya veo, pero es tarde y alguien podría hacerte daño chica

- No tengo miedo puedo cuidarme bien

- cuantos años tienes? – dijo el hombre mientras se reía - me sorprende que no te hayan hecho nada este barrio es peligroso

- 14, y alguien lo intento y termino muerto

- Lo mataste tu – dijo el hombre un poco mas serio – entonces debes ser la chica de la que todos aquí hablan, mm te imaginaba mas grande…. Muchos aquí creo que te temen, dicen que lo mataste de una forma muy violenta

- si – dijo ella secamente

- y no sientes culpas he – Ada negó con la cabeza – pero no creas que eso durara mucho, haber matado a un hombre no es suficiente pronto vendrán muchos mas y no podrás con todos ….. No sola. – Ada sabia que el tenia razón – dime tu nombre?

- Cossette – dijo Ada ese era su nombre en aquel entonces, el que le había otorgado el orfanato

- Bien, te ofrezco lo siguiente: un techo, un poco de comida suficiente para que sobrevivas y entrenamiento, por un tiempo, pero después deberás pagármelo trabajando para mi como asesina y ladrona, que dices? – dijo el hombre extendiéndole la mano

Ada debía elegir, no tenia nada y apenas y había conseguido comida esa semana, debía aceptar además por alguna razón aquel hombre le inspiraba confianza.

- Acepto – dijo ella tomando la mano del hombre y levantándose del piso

- Estupendo, entonces tenemos un trato, por cierto mi nombre es Xavier – dijo con una leve sonrisa - bueno entonces vámonos

El entrenamiento de Ada había sido duro, aun recordaba cuando sufrió dolorosamente al romperse el brazo: Xavier había observado que era muy buena peleando con la mano derecha pero con la izquierda no, y eso no estaba bien ella debía ser tan buena con ambas manos por igual así que le dijo que debía deshacerse de esa mano por un tiempo, "necesitas romperte el brazo derecho , quieres que lo haga yo o puedes tu sola?", esa noche Ada había dejado caer sobre su brazo un objeto pesado y habían tenido que enyesarla, sin la mano derecha tuvo que aprender a usar la izquierda, eso había sido sumamente difícil y dolorosa con cada movimiento brusco que realizaba le dolía la mano era un dolor insoportable, pero para cuando hubo sanado su mano derecha ya peleaba a la perfección con ambas.

Ella había comenzado a robar desde que había cumplido 15 años las enseñanzas de Xavier eran suficientes para permitirle robar a la perfección. No se olvidaba de el orfanato ni de la directora cada mes le enviaba un presente a ella con una nota de anónimo. Xavier sentía que era muy duro con ella su forma de entrenamiento era bastante estricta y aunque sobraba comida y dinero, el solo le proporcionaba lo suficiente para sobrevivir, pero debía hacerlo ella había dicho que quería ser la mejor y lo seria, el haría que ella cumpliera su sueño, pero no resistía verla sufrir tanto así que fue menos duro en cuanto al entrenamiento. Incluso le pagaba a una señora para que cuidara de ella y le enseñara lo que el no podía. El de verdad la apreciaba era como su hija, se preguntaba que hubiera pasado con ella si no la hubiera encontrado aquel día, donde estaría ahora seguramente muerta. Ada también se lo había preguntado muchas veces, sabia que le debía la vida a Xavier. Ada se había ablandado con las personas ya no era tan fría.

Un mes después de que cumpliera los 16 años como estaba al tanto de la directora, se había enterado de aquella situación ((contada en el capitulo 4)), Ada había regresado ha aquella casa.

- Que te pasa Cossette - pregunto Xavier al verla con lagrimas en los ojos

- No me llames así mi nombre es Ada Wong – dijo Ada limpiándose las lagrimas

- Por que te haz cambiado el nombre pequeña – pregunto Isabella (la cuidadora)

- Ese es mi nombre el otro era solo una mentira

- Por que nos mentiste con tu nombre – dijo Xavier extrañado

- Yo no lo sabia, acabo de descubrirlo – dijo mientras comenzaban a escaparse las lagrimas de nuevo

- Quien te lo ha dicho - pregunto Isabella

- Mi madre, en una carta

- Creí que había muerto cuando tenías 1 año – dijo Xavier

Ada al notar que no comprendían les conto todo lo sucedido con la directora.

- Yo lo lamento Co…. Ada - dijo Xavier

- No importa, solo escúchame bien he notado haz bajado el nivel de entrenamiento, y no dejare que hagas eso quiero que me entrenes tan duro como antes cuando me sangraban los pies y las manos entiendes?, voy a ser la mejor en esto

- Ada he bajado el entrenamiento por que he notado que te duele asesinar, ….. eres sensible, pensé que seria mejor que tuvieras otro futuro, por eso te mande a la escuela de nuevo cuando cumpliste 15, había perdido solo un año.

- No hay otro futuro para mi yo elijo mi futuro y si no me entrenas tu alguien mas lo hará

- Pues ve a que alguien mas haga que arruines tu vida yo no lo hare.

- Me parece que el sensible es otro… Adiós y gracias Isabella – Isabella asintió y Ada recogió sus cosas y se marcho.

Ada consiguió un nuevo entrenador Vladimir alias el Rey de Los Asesinos, el era tan frio como ella, tan fría como cuando era pequeña Xavier le había dado cariño como si fuera su padre eso la había ablandado pero al sentirse traicionada por todos después de leer aquella carta y de que Xavier se negara a seguirla entrenando. Vladimir la entreno a la perfección durante dos años hasta que cumplió 18, desde ahí ella comenzó a pagar su entrenamiento matando en nombre de Vladimir, tres años después Vladimir murió de una extraña enfermedad. Ahí fue cuando recibió una extraña llamada proveniente de Albert Wesker y comenzó a trabajar para el.

- Leon debes alejarte de mi es lo mejor para los dos - murmuro para ella misma – tenias razón Xavier soy sensible, pero no dejare que ese sentimiento me gane

- Debo Alejarme de ti hoy mismo me iré a donde nunca me encuentres, pero debo decírtelo de alguna forma o eso no me dejara concentrarme en mi trabajo - murmuro. – Voy a olvidarte - No por que ella quisiera sino por que todas las personas que ella había amado o la traicionaban o morían frente a sus ojos mientras ella no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.

Durante los próximos 4 meses Ada y Leon no se volvieron a ver, ya que Ada desapareció.

Gracias por comentar :D

((si se preguntan por qué el nombre de Cossette, no lo sé es que no se me ocurría ningún nombre y estaba viendo la peli de " los miserables" y la niña se llama si.)) :P


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6:**

Ada? – escucho esa voz inconfundible a varios metros de ella ¿Cómo la había encontrado? Se había ido al otro lado del mundo. Ella no respondió y comenzó a acelerar el paso – Ada! – la lamo Leon, ella continuo su huida sin siquiera voltear a ver, de un momento a otro Leon la perdió de vista - maldita sea Leon! Eres tan lento – se dijo a si mismo.

Ada una vez escapado de su perseguidor fue por sus maletas no debía quedarse ahí, no podía hacerlo, no mas juegos que terminaban lastimando a ambos.

- A donde iré ahora? - se pregunto mientras miraba los vuelos disponibles - Gran Bretaña estará bien - se dijo a si misma. Y compro el boleto, se dirigía a abordar el vuelo.

Una mano la tomo del brazo, ella administro un puñetazo sin siquiera mirar de quien se trataba; la nariz de Leon comenzó a sangrar, ella se sorprendió tanto como el, la gente se detuvo a observarlos. Ada noto que un policía del aeropuerto se dirigía a ellos. Ella no quería armar un escándalo y dejar que la detuvieran ahí, le había pagado a un empleado para que sus maletas llegaran al avión sin pasar por el detector, pero si la detenían sacarían las maletas del avión y tendría que escapar y dejar sus armas favoritas.

- Ohh cuanto lo siento, lamento arruinar nuestra relación a pocos días de casados pero debo regresar a mi país, esto no funcionara – dijo Ada guiñándole un ojo a Leon, el ya había detenido el sangrado y se limpiaba con un pañuelo.

- Que pasa aquí? – pregunto el oficial

- Nada - respondió Leon dirigiéndose al oficial - No puedes irte no lo entiendes eres el amor de mi vida - Leon debía seguir con el juego; sin embargo no estaba diciendo ninguna mentira – Se que tenemos problemas pero no dejare que eso arruine nuestro matrimonio, eres … mi todo – dijo Leon mientras se acercaba a Ada y la besaba, Ada tuvo que ceder aunque le asustaba lo que sentiría, se había pasado esos últimos cuatro meses escondiendo en lo mas profundo de su ser los sentimientos que aquel hombre había liberado. Leon disfrutaba aquel beso como siempre lo hacia, pero había algo raro Ada le transmitía dolor, así que Leon sello el beso. La multitud admiraba encantada aquella escena eran la pareja perfecta y el acto de Leon se había llevado varios suspiros.

- Escuchen - dijo el oficial – en este aeropuerto no queremos situaciones problemáticas de lo contrario tendrán que acompañarme

- No pasa nada - dijo Ada con una leve sonrisa, volteo a mirar a Leon - me quedare….. Voy por mis maletas.

Debían salir juntos de aquel aeropuerto o seria sospechoso, una vez afuera Ada miro a Leon intentando parecer molesta.

- Eres un idiota ahora como se supone que saldré del país sin llamar la atención después de aquella escenita

- Si no hubieras huido cuando te encontré… - respondió Leon a la defensiva

- No estaba huyendo, tenía cosas que hacer

- A si, y esas cosas son tomar el primer vuelo después de verme para no aceptarlo?

- Aceptar que?

- Que me amas

-Ja, no me hagas reír - dijo Ada mientras se reía un poco

- Te fuiste por que no quieres aceptarlo

- si? , y como sabes que en estos 4 meses no me enamore de alguien mas?

- Lo hiciste? - pregunto Leon con un nudo en la garganta y un dolor que le quemaba por dentro

- Tal vez

- Entonces nosotros… no signifique nada para ti? - Dijo el conteniendo el dolor, ella lo era todo para el, y el no era nada para ella? – Quien es?

- Quien es que?

- De quien te enamoraste

- Yo no he dicho que este enamorada

- Y entonces?

- Entonces que? - Ada estaba dispuesta a no responder nada debía evadir las preguntas, aunque sabia exactamente a que se refería Leon

- Maldita sea! Me confundes

- Yo?, yo no he dicho nada tu te confundes solo

- No quiero seguir con esta situación – ansiaba obtener respuestas a sus preguntas, no soportaba la duda que sentía por dentro – signifique algo para ti o no? - Leon quería obtener un "si" como respuesta.

- Significar en que sentido?

- Deja de responderme con mas preguntas - dijo golpeando la pared con sus puños

Ada se quedo callada su corazón latía aceleradamente le pedía que digiera que si, pero decírselo arruinaría su plan de alejarse de el.

- A si, que no me dirás nada ehh…. Si la respuesta no sale de tus labios, tendré que arrancarla de ellos - dijo al tiempo que intentaba besarla, pero Ada lo evadió

- Te estas tomando demasiadas libertades - dijo Ada alejándolo

- Tu no me das respuestas que esperas su pones que haga?

- Lo que espero Kennedy es que me dejes en paz y dejes de perseguirme

- Eso no puedo hacerlo

- Pues tendrás que – dijo Ada seriamente, Leon la observaba cada movimiento.

- Por que te asusta?

- Que me asusta?

- Aceptarlo….. Aceptar que me amas

- Asustarme? – dijo mientras se reia - No puedes estar seguro de que te amo, tienes pruebas de ello?

- No se dímelo tu, tengo pruebas suficientes?

Ada estaba confundida, como es que Leon había pasado de obtener preguntas como respuesta a responderle a ella con preguntas, el tenia razón eso era confuso y molesto, jamás le había pasado ahora era Leon quien jugaba con su mente.

- Si no puedes probar que siento algo por ti, entonces no tienes nada – dijo Ada secamente

- Entonces te lo probare - dijo Leon acercándose a ella

- No intentes besarme de nuevo o esta vez si te romperé la nariz - dijo con una sonrisa burlona

- Hagamos algo si?, yo intento ya no besarte sin tu autorización, si tu te quedas aquí en la ciudad y no te vas en el primer vuelo que puedas – Dijo Leon extendiéndole la mano

- No tengo por que hacer tratos contigo

- No tienes por que … pero deseas hacerlos

/Que? WTF? Como demonios…. Desde cuando Leon era Psíquico? / Pensó Ada

- Te equivocas

- Dudaste en responder - dijo Leon sonriendo

- Eso no es cierto - debía hacer que Leon dejara al tema - Quien te dijo que yo deseaba hacer tratos contigo? O que te amo? Y tengo miedo de aceptarlo?

- Helena

- y Harper que sabe de mi

- Es una mujer igual d e complicada, en un momento feliz, en otro triste; supuse que podría decirme algo que ayudara - Leon se dio cuanta de que Ada le había cambiado el tema /maldita sea!/

- Pues se equivoca

- Entonces por que no aceptas el trato… acaso tienes miedo?

- No tengo miedo…. Acepto - dijo Ada sin pensar, nadie le decía a Ada Wong miedosa, pero pronto recapacito y se molesto Leon había logrado hacerla prometer algo, y ella nunca rompía sus promesas

"estúpida Helena" – pensó, ella lo sabia muy bien siempre la estaba retando para que compitiera con ella. Ada siempre ganaba pero a Helena eso no le molestaba, Ada en verdad le agradaba además aprendía alguno que otro movimiento y ciertamente a Ada también le agradaba Helena le daba confianza.

Bien - dijo Leon con una enorme sonrisa, aunque veía a Ada molesta, lo había logrado, Helena era una genia.

- Eres una estúpida - dijo Ada hablando por el celular

- A si, hola Ada también me alegra que estés bien - dijo Helena al otro lado de la línea.

- Que le dijiste? - dijo Ada con un tono enfadado

- A quien?

- No te hagas la tonta Harper, es obvio que a Leon

- Mmmm….. Nada importante solo me pidió algunos consejos.

- Ohh si y tu como la Dra. Corazón se los diste, incluyendo mi ubicación idiota

- Pues si, eso hice - dijo Helena mientras se burlaba de la situación

- Acabo de hacer un trato con el gracias a tu estupidez

- Wow enserio, crees que debería dedicarme a dar consejos?

- Déjate de jueguecitos y dime que demonios le dijiste - dijo Ada gruñendo

- No te molestes Adita, mejor cuéntame que trato hicieron eh?, " aceptar que se aman y vivir felices eternamente"?

Ada puso una cara de "-_-"

- Idiota, no me digas Adita y dime que le dijiste a Kennedy

- Solo le di unos cuantos consejos

- Te prohíbo que le des otro de tus dichosos consejos o iré a patearte el trasero Harper.

- Ok ok, Sra. Amarguras

- Cállate Harper - Dijo Ada al tiempo que colgaba.

Leon estaba intentando comunicarse con Helena para darle las gracias y comunicarle lo sucedido pero la línea estaba ocupada. Se sentía tan inmensamente feliz. Por primera vez había hacho prometer algo a Ada, ahora ella no se iría.

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen este fic y que comentan, sus comentarios son muy importantes enserio Gracias, en especial a Lirio negro por que ayer no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de que escribir en este capitulo y bueno me dijo algunas opciones y así fue como empecé a escribir hoy, muchas gracias eres genial :D . Todos son geniales .


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7:**

- Hola Ada, te invito a comer

- No gracias - dijo con un gesto de desagrado

- Mmm…. Prometiste darme una oportunidad

- No, yo prometí quedarme en esta ciudad - dijo Ada a la defensiva

- Vamos de todas formas esta ciudad es muy pequeña terminaras encontrándote conmigo aunque no quieras

- Sabes Leon? Comienzas a volverte un fastidio

- Un fastidio agradable? – dijo Leon con una radiante sonrisa

- No

- Mmm… un fastidio que amas que te fastidie?

- Jaja no haz pensado en trabajar de payaso, yo no te amo, …. Y dime Harper te sigue dando sus dichosos consejitos?

- Mmm por que lo preguntas….. Que le dijiste?

- Yo? Nada, no he hablado con ella, solo tenia curiosidad por saber – dijo Ada con una leve sonrisa

- A decir verdad no le he pedido otro consejo debería hacerlo – dijo al tiempo que sacaba su celular y se alejaba un poco de Ada

- Así que no haz hablado con ella eh? – dijo Leon levantando la ceja

- No

- Entonces supongo…. Que tienes otro clon que le dijo que dejara de darme consejos no?

/maldita Harper/ pensó Ada

Leon activo el altavoz y coloco el teléfono frente a Ada (era una video llamada)

- Ada ya le dije a Leon que no puedo darle mas consejos por que tu me lo pediste amablemente… recuerdas? "Te prohíbo darle otro de tus dichosos consejos o iré a patearte el trasero" - dijo Helena al otro lado de la línea

Ada no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa Helena era bastante graciosa, pero estaba idiota? Como se le ocurría delatarla

- Eres una estúpida – dijo Ada volviendo a ponerse seria

- Ya deja de decirme así, yo no soy la que hizo un trato con Leon y ahora tiene que quedarse varada en una mini-ciudad que apenas a un centro comercial llega

- Y dime quien fue la lista que le dio mi ubicación a Leon?

- Nicole Balli

- Que? - pregunto Ada con cara de WTF?

- Bueno es que con eso de que ya todos tiene clones pensé que podría tener uno y….

- No eres graciosa Harper…. Mas bien quedas como lo que eres la reina de las estúpidas - ¬_¬

- A quien le dijiste estúpida?

- No veo ninguna otra - dijo Ada volteando a mirar a los lados y sonriendo

- Enserio? Por que yo si veo una muy muy estúpida justo parada frente a mi

- Uy te acabas de ganar un pase

- Pues aquí te espero….. ahh se me olvidaba no puedes salir de la ciudad – dijo Helena mientras se reía

/HDP/ pensó Ada

- Oigan dejen de pelear parecen pequeñas - dijo Leon extrañado, jamás había visto a ambas mujeres pelearse de una forma tan infantil

- Hablaremos tu y yo después Harper - dijo al tiempo que le hacia a Leon una señal para que colgara, Leon asintió con la cabeza y colgó la llamada.

Eso había sido muy extraño Leon jamás había visto que Ada y Helena se pusieran a jugar de tal forma, además Helena no sonreía mucho debido a que cada que estaba feliz recordaba a Deborah y entristecía, las sonrisas de Ada por el contrario siempre tenían un toque de malicia, pero esta vez parecía realmente entretenida, parecía que era su amiga, y eso era mucho pues en el tiempo que conocía a Ada jamás había sabido que tuviera una amiga, a decir verdad tampoco sabia mucho de ella, pero Helena y Ada peleando tan infantilmente daba la impresión de que eran hermanas.

- Y entonces… por que le dijiste que dejara de darme consejos? - Pregunto Leon

- Por que si

- Por que si?

- Por que quise

- Por que quisiste?

- No lo se, deja de molestar quieres?

- Debes saberlo

- Leon tus preguntas me dan Jaqueca

- Y a mi tus respuestas que no me dicen nada- Dijo el mirándola, ella hacia como que lo ignoraba - Por que no me respondes concretamente?

- Deja de preguntar

- Ven a comer conmigo

- No me dejaras en paz verdad –dijo ella mientras lo miraba, el negó con la cabeza - dejaras de preguntar cosas?

- Mmm… si al menos por hoy – dijo con picardía

- Conozco un restaurante exquisito, pero tendríamos que salir de la ciudad …. Podemos? – dijo Ada disgustada ¿Cómo demonios es que ahora tenia que pedirle permiso para salir de la ciudad?

- Ok - dijo Leon con felicidad

- No sabia que tu y Helena eran tan amigas, sabia que se hablaban pero no me imaginaba a Ada Wong con una amiga y menos que esa amiga fuera Helena Harper - dijo mientras se sentaban en una mesa en el restaurant

- Dijiste que no harías mas preguntas

- Tienes razón, pero esta no es sobre mi .. Podrías contestar?

- Bueno – dijo suspirando – Tu bien sabes los ideales de Helena cuando Simmons el hizo aquello a su hermana, ella deseaba hacerlo pagar con sus propias manos lo que la hace parecida a mi, yo hago justicia por mi cuenta no creo en las leyes y juicios como tu, ella supuso que yo también había perdido personas con esto de los virus y se preguntaba que es lo que me motivaba a seguir y como podía ser tan fría, pues en ese momento su propósito era vengar a su hermana pero Derek ya había pagado asi que ya no le quedaba nada, ya no creía en la justicia para la que trabajaba fue asi como comenzamos a hablarnos

- Cual es el propósito de Helena ahora? - pregunto Leon, mientras ordenaba

- El mismo que tu y que todos…. Acabar con el bioterrorismo

- Y cuando lo logremos y el bioterrorismo acabe…. Cual será "Mi " propósito?

- Vivir..

- Contigo?... junto a ti Ada?

- Tal vez

Leon se acerco y beso a Ada, pero un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo

- Y si muero y no logro acabar con el bioterrorismo? Jamás estaré junto a ti?

- Supongo que ….. No – dijo Ada con dolor mirando dentro de los azules ojos de Leon en los cuales también había dolor

- Por que?

- Por que no es lo correcto

- y que es lo correcto?

- Leon…. Estamos metidos hasta el cuello en esto, tu no abandonarías a millones de inocentes a su suerte y observando como los virus se exparsen lentamente solo para que tu y yo vivamos una historia "feliz"

- Tal vez lo haría….

- Lo harías?

- No…. Pero tampoco quiero dejarte ir

- Debes dejarme, esto no le hace bien a nadie

- Acepta que me amas

- Eso que arregla - pregunto Ada desconcertada

- Nada, solo me gustaría escucharlo

- Ok lo acepto…. Te amo Leon siempre lo ha hacho

- Yo igual - dijo con una radiante sonrisa

- Felicidades Leon solo lograste que esto sea mas difícil de lo que ya es

Era verdad ahora todo seria mas difícil ahora ambos sabían que se amaban al menos antes Leon no estaba completamente seguro de lo que Ada sentía, el estaba feliz, su amor era correspondido, pero ella tenía razón eso nada arreglaba.

- Bueno Leon me voy, tu no cumpliste la promesa de ya no besarme no tengo por que cumplir la mía de no irme - dijo al tiempo que se levantaba

_**De nuevo quiero agradecerles por leer este fic y por dejar comentarios son importantes para mi. Y los invito a dejarme sugerencia ya que luego no se que escribir :D Gracias a Todos**_


	8. Chapter 8

- Ada espera! – dijo Leon observando a Ada caminar hacia la salida del restaurant, realmente Ada deseaba quedarse pero esa era la frase típica de el, solo lo decía sin embargo no hacia nada para que Ada considerara quedarse, solo se quedaba observando como se iba. – Espera no puedes irte, no ahora- dijo mientras sujetaba a Ada del brazo.

- Por que? – pregunto Ada mientras volteaba a mirarlo.

- Por que te necesito – dijo Leon al tiempo que se acercaba a besarla, Ada respondió el beso.

En ese momento Ada tenia una batalla interna se debatía entre aceptar el amor que aquel hombre le ofrecía o irse, pero la segunda opción ya la había intentado muchas veces y por azares del destino siempre terminaban encontrándose, debía entonces arriesgarse a elegir la primera opción o seguir huyendo hasta que por fin uno de los dos se cansara o se le acabara la vida.

- Elijo entonces la primera – susurro al terminar el beso

- Esta vez no me quedare observando como te desvaneces de mi vida, si te vas voy a seguirte no te perderé tan fácil.

Ada lo observaba con una sonrisa en los labios, esas eran las palabras que había esperado oír por años algo que la obligara a quedarse.

- Leon… sabes que esto no terminara bien cierto?

- Prefiero arriesgarme a no hacer nada

- Yo también - susurro Ada

Leon se acerco de nuevo a ella y ambos tuvieron un largo y apasionado beso.

- Que pasa? - dijo Leon que observaba a Ada pensativa.

- Pienso en la posibilidad de que alguno de nosotros muera si terminamos juntos.

- Eso no pasara

- No creo soportar que te vallas antes que yo

- Deja ya de preocuparte por eso ahora tenemos una vida por delante, además eso de morir no es nada nuevo eso es lo que implican nuestros trabajos.

- Tienes razón. – dijo Ada esbozando una sonrisa. Lo tenia Leon por fin le pertenecía y podía estar con el, todo el tiempo que le quedara de vida, ya no iba a negar lo que sentía, le asustaba pero eso no iba impedirle ya nada a Ada Wong.

._

._

**Mmm. Bueno ahora les presentare dos finales distintos y ustedes elegirán cual será el definitivo bueno de hecho son 3 **

**1.- Se termina en lo que acaban de leer hace un momento : "- Tienes razón. – dijo Ada esbozando una sonrisa. Lo tenia Leon por fin le pertenecía y podía estar con el, todo el tiempo que le quedara de vida, ya no iba a negar lo que sentía, le asustaba pero eso no iba impedirle ya nada a Ada Wong."**

**2.- Se termina con lo siguiente : **

**Final 1:**

**(( imaginen la canción de my immortal de Evanescence para música de fondo ok no))**

Despues de pasar un año juntos Leon y Ada salen a una misión esta en realidad era una trampa, Harper al enterarse acude a avisarles

._

Leon callo al piso herido por dos balas, Ada mato a el autor de las balas y se arrodillo al lado de su amado e intento detener el sangrado.

- Ada te amo – dijo tosiendo – no me importa morir de esta forma fuiste mi felicidad, no hay nada que hacer

- Callate – grito Ada intentando detener la hemorragia - vaz a estar bien - dijo mientras brotaban lagrimas de sus ojos

- No lo creo hoy me retiro

- No me dejaras sola

- Ada cuidado - dijo Leon señalando con el dedo índice detrás de ella.

Ada volteo pero solo logro ver la Helena atravesándose entre ella y las balas. Ada le disparo al francotirador. Y miro a Harper tirada en el piso. Comenzo a llover fuertemente, fue hacia Helena y la jalo a un lado de Leon.

- Ya viene la ayuda, van a estar bien lo prometo- se dirigió hacia Helena - que haces aquí? Por que demonios lo hiciste?

- No podía dejarte morir eres mi amiga, la única que tengo

- Eres una idiota Harper - dijo tirándose al suelo en llanto.

Helena sonrio levemente

- Es tarde – susurro Helena

._

._

- Sabia que esto no terminaría bien - susurro Ada mientras depositaba flores en la tumba de Leon y rompía en llanto- sin embargo me hiciste sumamente feliz pero te fuiste esto era justo lo que no quería que pasara.

Ada se levanto sin poder ocultar que había llorado durante horas y salió del cementerio – te alcanzare allá – susurro

._

._

**3._ Final 2:**

- Casarnos?

- Si

- No creo que sea buena idea

- Yo creo que si quiero que seas la señora de Kennedy

- Leon eso ya no se usa

- Vamos por favor

- Esta bien - dijo Ada sonriendo

._

._

Dos meses después…

- Que tal Deborah? Seria en honor a la idiota de Harper

- Mmm no se si sea buena idea

- Cierto

- Que tal Carla?

- No – dijo Ada con cara de "-_-"

- Era broma – dijo Leon burlándose

- No le veo lo gracioso

- Mejor pasemos al nombre del niño, que tal Carlos?

- Que tal James o Gale?

- Gale me agrada suena bien – dijo Leon

- Y para ella que tal Alice?

- Perfecto – dijo besándola – entonces… será Gale y Alice

._

._

**En fin elijan uno de los finales para ponerlo como definitivo :P**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Amm bueno se suponía que ya estaba en el final pero varias personas me han dicho que lo siga así que bueno mejor continuare , ignoren los finales y retomemos desde ahí.**_

Ada aun sentía un pequeño temor al aceptar su amor hacia Leon, aunque sus trabajos podían implicarle la muerte a alguno de los dos, ella sabia que por mas fuerte que fuera no lo resistiría, no resistiría perderlo a el. Sin embargo ya no podía huir de sus sentimientos y a la vez la vida se le acababa ya no era tan joven como antes, si seguía siendo tan hermosa como antes muchos se encargaban de recordárselo, y su espíritu conservaba toda la vitalidad de una joven, pero la muerte no se guía por la juventud del espíritu. Así pues solo tenia dos opciones la primera: seguir huyendo de aquel hombre que amaba; lo cual ya había intentado y le resultaba imposible pues el destino estaba empeñado en unirlos . Y la segunda aceptarlo ; esta parecía la mas fácil o al menos así lo veía Leon que estaba cegado por el amor que sentía por su espía, pero Ada veía mas allá de ese amor sabia que si elegía esta opción y lo perdía seria una tortura insoportable., no podría vivir con esa pesada carga y a pesar de esto sabia que Leon la haría prometerle que viviría a pesar de todo. Ada buscaba mas opciones, pero sus intentos eran fútiles no había mas que eso: aceptarlo o dejarlo, la espía sabia que aquel momento llegaría pero intentaba aplazarlo lo mas que podía, pero eso ya no era posible ahora. A si pues suspiro y tomo una decisión.

- Bien.. bueno de cualquier forma sufriremos no? Sr. Kennedy… -dijo ella mientras lo miraba

- A que te refieres? – dijo Leon un tanto confundido

- A que no importa lo que hagamos estamos destinados a sufrir, que mas da que suframos juntos o separados?

- Amm .. eso creo - dijo el un poco inseguro, Ada le dedico una sonrisa – no entiendo, … por que juegas con mi mente?

- Es divertido, deberías verte confundido, resultas tan lindo… - dijo Ada dedicándole otra sonrisa

Leon se sonrojo un poco - Esta vez no te dejare cambiar la conversación, a que te refieres con todo eso?

- Como te imaginas en un futuro? – pregunto ella mientras caminaba por la habitación

- Contigo – respondió rápidamente

- Y que mas? – susurrándole al oído

- Con una familia

- Y crees que yo podría darte eso?

- Podrías …. Si quisieras

- Cual imaginas que es el futuro que yo quiero ?

Leon se detuvo a pensar unos minutos y luego respondió en voz baja – siendo libre..

- Correcto.. – dijo ella, Leon agacho un poco la cabeza – sin embargo tampoco quiero dejarlo a usted Sr. Kennedy – dijo ella colocando sus dedos bajo la barbilla de Leon y obligándolo a levantar la mirada, en los ojos de Leon se reflejaba tristeza con una diminuta chispa de esperanza al escuchar que Ada no quería dejarlo - ohh mi querido Leon si nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias que no fueran estas….. no puedo formar una familia, mi oficio no fue la mejor elección, pero el hubiera no existe. Además soy feliz haciendo lo que hago, mi trabajo es .. mi vida

- y entonces? - pregunto el

- Y entonces mi querido Leon miramos muy diferente…. Yo quisiera darte lo que me pides.. una familia, sin embargo no puedo dejar mi oficio .. eso lo sabia desde el momento en que acepte ser una espía, pero no contaba contigo ni con lo que siento.

- Yo se que seriamos felices, si lo intentáramos! Si tu me dieras una oportunidad… - dijo el mientras se acercaba a ella y la miraba a los ojos.

El celular de Ada vibro y ella contesto; _justo a tiempo_ pensó la espía, pero realmente estaba confundida hace unos minutos había decidido darle una respuesta y ahora volvía a caer ante dudas, que le pasaba? Esa no era ella, Ella siempre estaba segura de lo que hacia o por lo menos actuaba con rapidez e ignoraba y eso impedía que dudara ante alguna situación, pero todo era diferente con el.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Amm … bueno el capitulo anterior fue bastante corto así que para compensar este es un tanto mas largo, espero que les guste :P gracias por sus comentarios son muy importantes para mi **_

_**Capitulo 10:**_

Ada logro escapar de Leon una vez más, pero cada vez era más difícil huir de algo que ella no deseaba dejar. Se concentró en la misión que debía llevar a cabo y como siempre salió victoriosa sin un solo rasguño. Ella sabía que tenía que aclarar sus ideas la estaban torturando.

- Decisiones, decisiones… son una pequeña libertad pero a la vez un tormento – se dijo a si misma al tiempo que bebía café con leche. Su teléfono vibro, dudo unos segundos en contestar pero al final lo hizo. – Helena... Que te hace llamarme?

- Solo quería saludarte, no puedo?

- Bueno, pues ya lo hiciste ahora déjame en paz estoy ocupada

- Bebiendo Leche con chocolate?

- No es leche con chocolate idiota! … y tu como demonios sabes que… - Ada se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió para encontrarse con el rostro de Helena sonriendo divertido – eres una completa idiota para que llamas si estas afuera de mi departamento?

- y… puedo pasar?

- No.

- Gracias – dijo Helena mientras entraba al departamento de Ada y se sentaba en uno de los sillones.

- Que quieres Harper? –dijo Ada sentándose en otro sillón frente a ella.

- No iras a prepararme un café como una buena amiga? - Ada miro a Harper con cara de -_- - Ok, y dime como van las cosas con súper Kennedy?

- Súper Kennedy? – Ada no pudo evitar reírse ante esa frase

- Es súper para ti...o no? - pregunto Helena sonriendo

- Mi vida privada no te incumbe, así que si solo vienes a eso ya puedes largarte no diré nada.

- Oh vamos Wong no seas tan cerrada en cuanto a tu vida..

- Bien te lo diré cuando tu me hables de Deborah – Ada quiso retractarse al mencionar a la hermana de Helena ya que sabia cuanto le dolía ese tema a ella, pero simplemente se quedo esperando la respuesta de Harper mientras le daba un sorbo al café y estudiaba sus facciones las cuales se endurecían mientras Helena permanecía con la mirada hacia el piso.

- Lo siento… - Ada por fin rompió el silencio – son temas que no nos gusta comentar… es mejor que ninguna de los dos mueva los hilos.

- Deborah.. es parte de mi pasado y estamos hablando de tu futuro Wong

- Por que tanto interés en mi futuro ehh? - Ada estaba apenada por la mención de Deborah pero se rehusaba a mantener una platica sobre Leon con Helena, no quería mostrar eso a lo que ella llamaba debilidad

- Me importas, y no quiero perder mas seres queridos – respondió Helena

- No me estoy muriendo Harper

- Pero te haces sufrir a ti misma y a Leon y el es mi amigo también

- Helena no pienso mantener esta plática contigo

- Y entonces con quien? - pregunto Harper levantando la mirada de nuevo

- Conmigo misma, eso es obvio.

- Y te ha funcionado?

- No necesito consejos de nadie – respondió la espía a la defensiva

- Los consejos son solo eso, solo escúchalos no tienes que seguirlos

- Entonces vamos! Dame tu discurso que seguramente te pasaste ensayando y promete que después me dejaras tranquila

._

._

._

Ada abrió la puerta esperando fueran buenas noticias como nuevas misiones ya que eso la ayudarían a escaparse por un tiempo y dejar de pensar en todo lo referente a Leon

- Crees que podamos hablar tranquilamente ahora? – dijo Leon mientras Ada abría la puerta

- ¿Quién te dio mi nueva dirección? – pregunto ella ignorando la pregunta de Leon

- Helena

- Hpd - susurro Ada

- ¿disculpa? - pregunto Leon

- Nada

- Entonces?

- Supongo que si, pasa

Leon se sentó en uno de los sillones mientras observaba los movimientos de Ada.

- Necesito una respuesta

- ¿Sobre que? – la espía sabia perfectamente a que se refería Leon.

- Tu lo sabes… te quedaras conmigo o te iras?

- No tengo por que responder nada

- Pero yo necesito una respuesta - dijo Leon mientras se levantaba y sujetaba a Ada de los antebrazos y la besaba. Ada correspondió el beso un tanto dudosa - te quedaras o te iras?

- Y si te digo que me voy?

- Dejare de amarte definitivamente y te odiare por haberme hecho esto, por destrozarme por dentro - dijo el mientras se alejaba de Ada y se dirigía a la ventana del departamento, por sus mejillas resbalaban unas cuantas lagrimas mientras hacia un esfuerzo por contenerlas.

Pensar que Leon la dejaría de amar y en lugar de eso la odiaría, la destrozaba por dentro pero parecía una solución viable suponía ella.

- Entonces…. No hay nada mas que hablar - dijo Ada intentando que no se le quebrara la voz, mientras bajaba la mirada pues sabia que no resistiría mirar a los ojos a aquel hermoso rostro perteneciente a Leon y verlo sufrir por culpa suya.

Leon tampoco deseaba mirarla de lo contrario se perdería en los hipnotizantes ojos de la espía y se retractaría de lo que había pronunciado unos segundo, debía mantener su postura, debía cumplir lo que había dicho. Pero el quería que no fuera así, quería que Ada lo detuviera y le dijera que lo elegía a el. Leon camino hacia la salida, cada paso que daba le propinaba un intenso dolor que incrementaba al darse cuenta de que Ada no pronunciaba ninguna palabra para evitar que el se fuera.

Ada tenia una lucha interior deseaba retenerlo, quería gritarle que lo amaba, pero ella había decidido rechazarlo y no iba a retractarse por mas que quisiera.

Leon se preguntaba si realmente podría odiarla, pero necesitaba eso, necesitaba dejarla de amar y si no podía olvidarla tendría que aprender a odiarla. Sin embargo no sabia como es que iba a odiar y despreciar a la persona que mas amaba, la persona por la que el a pesar de todo mantenía la esperanza aquella por la que se sentía vivo y completo


	11. Chapter 11

A pesar de no encontrarse bien Ada acepto una misión, con la cual pensó podría olvidarse de todo el tema de Leon, sin embargo era todo lo contrario no podía concentrarse del todo. La misión era bastante fácil para alguien como ella, consistía en matar a un hombre y recuperar un portafolio con papeles importantes para una empresa. El hombre caminaba lentamente por la calle, Ada estaba en la azotea de un edificio apuntando con un rifle de francotirador. El hombre coloco el portafolio en el piso y se detuvo a comprar un alimento. Ada jalo el gatillo y la bala atraveso la cabeza del hombre, ella sin detenerse a comprobar si habia cumplido con el objetivo de matarlo subio al elevador y bajo del edificio. Una vez abajo camino en dirección hacia el hombre que yacia en el piso sin vida y comenzaba a formar un enorme charco de sangre, la gente comenzaba a rodear el cuerpo lo que le permitio a Ada mezclarse entre la multitud y tomar el portafolio sin problema alguno, sonrio ante su asaña y siguió caminando. Unos metros mas adelante se encontró con quien menos deseaba ver en aquel momento. Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos y Ada incapaz de articular palabra alguna decidio seguir caminando. Leon la tomo del brazo, la espia miro la mano que retenia su brazo y luego miro al rostro a Leon intentando no mostrar interés alguno. Las facciones de Leon se mostraban endurecidas por el dolor y la rabia. Intentaba con toda el alma odiar a aquella espia o por lo menos hacerle creer eso a ella.

- Que llevas ahí? - Leon dijo en un tono de reprendimiento, mientras observaba la aglomeración de gente que se formaba unos metros adelante, Leon sospechaba que Ada estaba detrás de lo sucedido allí.

- Eso no te incumbe - dijo Ada con desden

- Que hiciste?- dijo en tono frio y acusador

- Nada que te importe - dijo mostrándose neutral y liberándose de la opresión de su brazo.

Un hombre paso corriendo y le arrebato el portafolio a Ada, al darse cuenta reacciono rápidamente y dio inicio a la persecución de los documentos. Leon permaneció inmóvil unos segundos y luego se dispuso a seguir a Ada.

El hombre entro en un callejón sin salida - Novato - susurro Ada, mientras le apuntaba con su arma directo a la cabeza - nunca fallo un tiro querido - aclaro la espia al notar que el hombre intentaba trazar una ruta de escape. Leon llego a la escena aun sin comprender bien lo que sucedia solo sabia que Ada quería aquel portafolio.

- Ok te lo dare tranquila… - dijo el hombre bajando el portafolio al piso

- Alto ambos entréguenme el portafolio- dijo Leon sacando su arma y apuntándole a Ada

Ada volteo a mirarlo sorprendia - que demonios haces?! - El hombre aprovecho el momento para intentar escapar, ella no esta dispuesta a perder aquel portafolio asi que disparo atravesdandole el pecho al hombre y matándolo al instante. Se dirigio a recoger el portafolio y después recordó a Leon. Al voltear a mirar observo a un hombre aproximadamente de la misma edad que ella, con el cabello corto color castaño, que la observaba con una sonrisa mientras le apuntaba a Leon con su propia arma. Ada no demostró mucho interés aunque se encontraba bastante nerviosa.

- El portafolio, por favor - dijo el sujeto

- Ja no me hagas reír - dijo Ada mostrando una sonrisa y apuntándole con su arma.

Leon intento quitarle el arma a aquel hombre, pero el sujeto era bastante bueno lo esquivo fácilmente y le propino un buen golpe, Leon solo consiguió empeorarlo todo pues ahora él se encontraba en el piso con la nariz sangrando y aun con el arma sobre su cabeza. El hombre hizo ver a Leon como un novato en el arte de una pelea lo que le causo bastante rabia a Leon pues lo había humillado frente a Ada.

- Quieres que el muera? - le pregunto a Ada

- Te parece que me importa?

- No lo sé, es tu compañero no? Aunque… de hecho debería matarlo ya que tu mataste al mío - dijo observando el cadáver en el piso

- Si tu no viniste a salvar a tu compañero que te hace pensar que yo si lo hare? - dijo Ada fríamente - Además si tú le disparas yo te disparare, si me disparas a mí, él te matara…. De cualquier forma mueres o puedes largarte y vivir, considérate afortunado no le doy esta última opción a cualquiera

- y que tal si te disparo a ti y luego a el?

- Crees que seré tan lenta?

- Tal vez quiera probar tu velocidad de reacción – dijo con picardía

- Si no fuera capaz de esquivar una bala, crees que seguiría viva? - dijo ella suspirando

- Pues nunca eh huido de nada….. me encantaría saber el nombre de la persona por la que me veo obligado a retirarme

- Ada Wong - dijo mostrando su característica sonrisa

- Interesante… un placer yo soy Alexander Coram - dijo mientras trazaba una ruta de escape pues a pesar de que confiaba en aquella misteriosa mujer, confiarse demasiado podía costarle la vida - permítame decirle Ada Wong que es usted sumamente hermosa – dijo mientras disparaba a un bote de metal que se encontraba cerca de Ada, la espía sabía que la bala no iba con el fin de herirla así que no tuvo que moverse de donde se encontraba, el ruido la dejo un poco aturdida pero no lo suficiente si ella así lo hubiera deseado Alexander ya estaría muerto por una bala de ella. Sin embargo Alexander le agrado lo suficiente como para perdonarle la vida.


End file.
